


ecru

by lem0nshark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, i love these two, i wrote this on my phone at midnight, rlly short whoops, this is just 472 words of thor loving bruce but go off i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lem0nshark/pseuds/lem0nshark
Summary: ecru- a greyish-yellow to a light greyish colour; the colour of unbleached linen~~Thor thinks Bruce is beautiful like the cloudy and colorful tendrils of a galaxy, indescribable and incredible. He sees Bruce, and he sees years of stress and sadness, and his heart aches and he wishes he could wipe the hard lines off his face. He watches Bruce talk about his work, sees how his eyes light up and his hands wave and his mouth trip over words as he speaks about something he loves.Thor looks at Bruce, and he sees strength and intelligence in his eyes. Thor watches Bruce smile, and watches the skin around his eyes wrinkle a little when he laughs, and looks at his calloused and work-hardened hands, and thinks he may be a little bit in love.





	ecru

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored and it’s like midnight rn so i just started writing and this appeared in my notes so here you go

Thor thinks Bruce is beautiful like the cloudy and colorful tendrils of a galaxy, indescribable and incredible. He sees Bruce, and he sees years of stress and sadness, and his heart aches and he wishes he could wipe the hard lines off his face. He watches Bruce talk about his work, sees how his eyes light up and his hands wave and his mouth trip over words as he speaks about something he loves.  
Thor looks at Bruce, and he sees strength and intelligence in his eyes. Thor watches Bruce smile, and watches the skin around his eyes wrinkle a little when he laughs, and looks at his calloused and work-hardened hands, and thinks he may be a little bit in love.  
~~  
“I want to tell you about someone. A few people actually.”  
~~  
Thor listens as Bruce speaks about a man who was not his father, never his father, just “the man who married my mother”. He clenches his fists and lets his fingernails leave crescent marks on his palms as he hears about the years Bruce spent in terror, watching that man beat his mother black and blue and sickly green, and the fear when that man grew tired and advanced on Bruce. His breath catches and sparks leap from finger to finger in enclosed palms when Bruce tells him about the night his mother died. About going to live with his aunt and making a deal with the military.  
He reaches a hand out hesitantly when Bruce opens up about the pain of becoming the Hulk and about how his last thought before unconsciousness was that he hoped he died.  
~~  
“Not anymore though. I think i’ve found something good.”  
~~  
Thor cradles Bruce’s hand in his palms while Bruce talks of those years on the run from Ross, the sadness at losing Betty and the vow to not let himself get close to anyone again.  
Thor listens to all of this, and once it’s all over, looks Bruce straight in the eyes, and doesn’t say anything except “Thank you, I’m sorry, I won’t leave you”  
~~  
Later, as they’re walking the halls of the Grandmaster’s stolen ship, Thor slowly reaches his hand out for Bruce’s and links their fingers together. When Bruce gives him a questioning look he just smiles and keeps walking.  
~~  
Even later, when battles are won and lost and those who were gone are reunited with those who lost them, Thor puts his hands on either side of Bruce’s face and kisses him, for the first time, and then breaks away and leans his forehead against Bruce’s and whispers “I love you, so so much” against his lips, so quiet that only Bruce could hear.  
And Bruce smiles a wide, blinding, happy smile, and leans forward again, pressing his lips against Thor’s and whispers back “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment or kudos so that i can meet my daily love quota


End file.
